GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion/Archive 3
TO MAKE AN ACTIVE REQUEST SEE: GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion. Successful Requests Request closed January 19, 2014 as Successful --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:53, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Ali for the patroller post Well this wiki needs a patroller , so I could be a mesmerizing one . I have the ability to make reverberating and breath taking edits thats why i am at the leaderboard and i have above 500 edits . My biggest contribution are several investigations with solid proofs . For instance , my ratman finds are more than a phenomenon because I am the first one who has discovered the secret of the strange tunnel symbols and thats the true moive I deserve this post . More than anything , my wiki needs me . Thank you and hope i get some positve feedback . Votes *'Yes' - Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:53, January 19, 2014 (UTC) *'Semi' --'CommunistOverlordJim' *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:32, January 19, 2014 (UTC) *Yes - RageQuit (talk) 17:58, January 19, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes - 'Boomer8 (talk) 03:47, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Comments *Your grammar has improved somewhat and you are very enthusiastic about investigating myths. My only concern is that your disposition towards Jim might affect the wiki from running smoothly; so if you become a Patroller it is up to you on how long you remain a successful one with options for future promotions. Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:53, January 19, 2014 (UTC) *The Wiki has been lacking in patrollers and we need a user who is on 24/7, who is conviently you. However you may not be qualified as you have a large criminal history and multiple blocks which could turn off other users. --'CommunistOverlordJim' *I guess we do need another patroller although, with your previous blocks, I'm not one hundred percent sure though because of your blocks but I'm willing to give you a chance. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:32, January 19, 2014 (UTC) *We are low on patrollers, and you fit all of the requirements. Like Sasquatch pointed out, you are very enthusiastic about myths, but your past conflicts with other users is put into question. You could improve on your grammar and spelling a little bit, but other than that, you fit all of the qualifications. You have my vote. RageQuit (talk) 17:58, January 19, 2014 (UTC) *You have enough edits and seem to be on the wiki a lot so I guess you would make a good patroller. Boomer8 (talk) 03:47, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Request Closed as Successful Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:12, January 2, 2014 (UTC) RageQuit - Admin Hello fellow Wikia editors, my name is RageQuit aka Steve and I would like to apply for an Admin position on this wikia. I was recommended by Sasquatch. I have been active since June and have accumulated more than 1,000 edits, and I am ranked second on the wiki leaderboard. I have seen this wiki grow from a couple hundred pages to up 250+ pages, and I would really like to contribute more to the wiki, to keep it free of vandals and running smoothly. I have been told I have good grammar and editing skills. So, to sum it up, I hereby request promotion to the Admin position. Votes *Yes --CommunistOverlordJim *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:28, December 31, 2013 (UTC)' *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:11, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Comments *You are active every day, have great vocabulary and are good in every games' myths. --CommunistOverlordJim *You are a great editor and will be great as an admin. Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:28, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *You would be an amazing admin and definitly deserve the spot. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:11, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Closed as Successful. Gameplayer2014 will be demoted. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | Edits) 18:50, November 18, 2013 (UTC) '' Gameplayer2014 Demotion Gameplayer2014 has been inactive since August which means he has been inactive for almost 3 months. It has therefore come to my attention that he should be demoted as an inactive staff member is not a very helpful, to us other staff, and to the rest of the community. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | Edits) 18:29, November 17, 2013 (UTC) VotesEdit *'Yes''' - CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage *'Yes - RageQuit (talk) 19:14, November 17, 2013 (UTC)' *'Yes - Sasquatch101 (talk) 18:33, November 18, 2013 (UTC)' CommentsEdit *I have to say yes in light of the recent attacks the wiki has endured over the past few weeks. We really need all our Staff members to be active to prevent vandals and help with keeping the wiki up to date. Sasquatch101 (talk) 18:33, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Unsuccessful Requests Request Closed January 18, 2014 as Unsuccessful. Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:38, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Ali Rocky for an admin As sasquatch said i am not eligible for an admin . I would like to tell him that Ak -28 has about 532 edits and is no 7 .On the other hand i am no 6 and with same no of edits . So i wanna be an admin . I have been on this wiki for months and not being promoted . And communist , Deltawolf , think and vote . Please dont leave any personal comment . Votes *'No' - RageQuit (talk) 17:48, January 18, 2014 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:21, January 18, 2014 (UTC) *'No' - Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:38, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Comments *It's not only about how many edits you have or what position you are in the leaderboards, it's how you interact with the other users and the quality of edits you make. You have been blocked various times and you have made other users get mad and hold grudges against you. Also, I don't know if you even read the instructions on how to apply, but I'm pretty sure you have to wait a month before applying again. RageQuit (talk) 17:48, January 18, 2014 (UTC) *As Steve has pointed out, it isn't about the edits or leaderboard position (I made the leaderboard about 8 months ago just as a bit of fun when editing, not to determine who gets promoted), it's about the quality of the edits and how you interact with other users. Also, you'd have to be a Patroller first and saying things like "I wanna be an admin" sounds a bit demanding and personally, I don't think a demanding person is suitable for any staff position on the wiki. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:21, January 18, 2014 (UTC) *You know why we are no.289 at WAM because of this shit that people like Communist blocks users that he doesnt like or they are to tough to compete with . Thats why we are down and beleive me we will stay down until we guys get rid of this non sense. *Talking crap about Communist doesn't slove anything. Let me ask you something; is this whole crusade to be a staff member just a way to mess with Communist? You are not ready to be an admin, and to be totally honest this is embaresssing having to say no on a second request that you have filed in one week. Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:38, January 19, 2014 (UTC) *Its the Truth and nothing is embarressing . Its just a request. - Rocky Bureaucrat only vote. '''Request Closed January 12, 2014 as Unsuccessful. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:18, January 13, 2014 (UTC) '''Ali Rocky - Request to be a Bureaucrat I know i have had a lot of tussles with almost each and every one of you . But as you all are aware that i do not fight or argue anymore . So i think i could make a fair Bureaucrat. I became no 6th in no time and every top 7 guy is a staff member so i would like to join you . I have chosen Bureaucrat because i think I talk completely fair and square . I dont just insult anyone and appreciate everyones efforts . You can see my comments on others investigations posts . I know alot of guys will not vote cause they think i will fight . I can assure i will not fight and argue with anyone at all on this wiki . Thank you . Vote or not . I will appreciate that atleast you looked at my post . What else i want . Thanks Comments *AHahahh! Are you serious? You're "criminal history" and grammar is atrocious. Your edits are pretentious and godawful, you pointsgame, and you insult other wiki members! --'CommunistOverlordJim' *Pointsgame I told you i didnt knew about it . And please dont talk about the grammar because you just made a mistake . " you pointsgame " . Waooo I am a pointgame . -Ali Rocky *Quit whining, or I'll close the request. Not that Sasquatch is going to say yes anyway. --'CommunistOverlordJim' *I personally have not gotten into it with you but I am aware of the rules you have broken. You don't even meet the edit requirments to be a Patroller let alone alone Bureaucrat. If I were you I would edit a bit more and apply for Patroller. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:18, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Votes *No. --'CommunistOverlordJim' *'No - Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:18, January 13, 2014 (UTC)' Request Closed as Unsuccessful --CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage '' TheSonicdemon12Edit My Name Is TheSonicdemon12 I would Like to become Admin i do not have to much edits but if im Admin I will produce Quality edits Daily. -I have Been A myth Hunter On youtube Since October 27th 2008 and im a professional myth hunter Like you guys and Im Very good friends With Communist OverLord Jim. Im In a Myth Hunting Association as well and i hope you will accept me as Admin If you do The Edits will increase enourmously If you vote "Yes" Thank you so much and thanks for reading This VotesEdit *No. CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage *'No''' --- Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:08, December 16, 2013 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:22, December 16, 2013 (UTC) CommentsEdit *You need to have all the requirements, you don't even have any. I would also consider starting at patroller and working your way up to admin. And you need to make edits BEFORE requesting, not after you've been granted rights, I know I'm your friend but that doesn't matter in official Wiki business. CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage *That's great that you are interested in myths but you have to meet the requirements before becoming an admin. We have a few Patroller spots open, but I recommend you edit the wiki a little more if you wish to apply. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:08, December 16, 2013 (UTC) *Adding on to what Jim and Sasquatch have said, you also need to improve your grammar before you are promoted to any position on the wiki. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:25, December 16, 2013 (UTC)